It Was Never A Choice
by TheElejahDiaries
Summary: AU/AH Klaus and Caroline are prince and princess of their respective kingdoms, and were promised to one another as infants, as their marriage will unite their kingdoms. When Klaus's attitude is less-than-desirable, and Caroline is forced to marry him, will they be able to come together to fend off the invading Lockwood kingdom and save their people?
1. Chapter 1

**It Was Never A Choice (AU/AH)**

**Summary: **

Klaus and Caroline are prince and princess of their respective kingdoms. They were promised to one another as infants. When they are each twenty-one, they meet for the first time. Klaus is arrogant and cocky and Caroline refuses to marry him, putting her father's kingdom in jeopardy, as her marriage to Klaus will unite the Forbes's and the Mikaelsons' kingdoms. Klaus and Caroline are forced together in matrimony, and Caroline remains impassive, even as Klaus tries to reconcile with her and apologize for his behavior at their first meeting. When the now-united kingdom falls under attack from the infamous Lockwood kingdom, will Klaus and Caroline, as king and queen, be able to put aside their differences and work together to save their people?

**Rating: **

T

**Pairings:**

Klaus Mikaelson x Caroline Forbes

Liz Forbes x Bill Forbes

Mikael Mikaelson x Esther Mikaelson

**Disclaimer: **

I do not own TVD or any of the characters. All rights belong to L.J. Smith, Julie Plec, and Kevin Williamson.

Needless to say, if I did, Klaus and Caroline would have gotten together after "Dangerous Liaisons".

_Chapter 1_

_ "My sweet Caroline," cooed Queen Elizabeth Forbes to her newborn child swaddled in pink cloth, "great things lie in your future. One day, you will unite our kingdom with King Mikael's and you shall go down in history as one of the greatest queens our country has ever seen."_

_ "Just like your mother will," smiled King William, peering over the queen's shoulder into the pink bundle. "You are destined for greatness, my daughter."_

"Destined for greatness, my arse," Caroline hissed under her breath as her lady-in-waiting, Elena, tightened her corset. Caroline watched herself in the mirror, contemplating the sentence she'd been hearing for as long as she could remember. She knew the weight of the kingdom was resting on her shoulders, but the idea of an arranged marriage was so appalling that she was uncertain she would be able to go through with it. She wasn't shallow enough that a gorgeous prince would be enough to sweep her off her feet. Caroline, perhaps naively, believed in true love and one day hoped to find it. She didn't want to meet Prince Klaus with the idea in her head that their relationship was doomed and their love wouldn't be possible, but she did deem it unlikely. After all, a forced marriage was far from the ideal setup for love – not that it was unheard of. Caroline's own parents had an arranged marriage, but they had truly grown to love each other. It was for this reason that Caroline remained cautiously optimistic. That, and she really did have her kingdom's best interests at heart, and she knew that merging hers with Prince Klaus's was the right thing to do.

When Elena finished lacing Caroline's corset, she went to the ornate, wooden armoire in the corner of the room and took from it a beautiful, midnight blue gown. It was the dress the queen had picked out months ago for Caroline's and Klaus's first meeting. It was floor length with five layers – the perfect amount to give it volume, but still allow her to move comfortable. Elena carried it over with reverence, smiling at Caroline reassuringly.

"Everything is going to be perfect," said Elena, handing Caroline the dress.

"I know," she replied, unsure if she was trying to convince herself or Elena.

Caroline was torn. She knew she could rely on Elena. She'd been her lady-in-waiting since Caroline turned thirteen. There was only five years' difference between them, and Elena had become like the sister Caroline had never gotten. Caroline could tell Elena anything in confidence, but there was still that barrier – royalty versus nobility. Despite Elena's high-class standing, there was a distinct difference between them, and Caroline has been raised to know that, to keep that in mind. The Forbeses were fair, just rulers and didn't let their royalty go to their heads, but they didn't pretend to be or live like peasants. They were still royalty, still the rulers, and there were lines that shouldn't be crossed. Nevertheless, Caroline felt the need to get her thoughts off her chest.

"Elena . . .," she began tentatively, "what do you think of the arranged marriage?"

"Well, that's not really my place, Your Highness," she smiled, avoiding the question as she helped Caroline step into the voluminous dress.

"Elena, please. I'm not asking as your princess. I'm asking . . . I'm asking as your _friend._"

Elena sighed. "Not that my opinion matters, but I can see both sides. It's highly beneficial for both kingdoms, but it might not be that way for the rulers."

"'Not so great' meaning Prince Klaus might not be right for me and I'll be stuck in a passionless, loveless marriage." It was not a question but a statement of fact.

Elena began lacing the strings on the back of the dress. "I wasn't going to put it like that, but I suppose that's the worst-case scenario, yes. Just so you know, Your Highness, I admire what you're doing. Really. I'm sure you've thought through all the possible scenarios countless times, but you're doing this for the good of your people, and that is invaluable to us. So, thank you." She smiled up at Caroline, her eyes watering. She shook her head and cleared her throat. "Let's finished getting you dressed. Wouldn't want your mother's hard work at decision making to go to waste."

Caroline chuckled, watching in the full-length mirror as Elena deftly laced the dress's back. It was amazing how a few, simple sentences could solidify Caroline's decision. This was for the best, and who knew? Maybe Prince Klaus would be a perfect, courteous gentleman. Caroline had spent most of her time recently picturing the worst cases and not realizing that her for-all-intents-and-purposes-_fiancé _could turn out to be a wonderful husband and ruler. The idea crept its way into Caroline's mind, and the more she thought about it, her outlook on the entire situation brightened. She thanked Elena repeatedly when she had finished lacing the dress. Taking a deep breath as Elena left the room, curtsying respectfully, Caroline looked back to her reflection. She looked stunning, her hair loosely curled and her eyes smoky. The only things missing were the necklace and the tiara, and her mother would be bringing them in shortly. They had belonged to Caroline's great grandmother, the former queen, and were kept safely in a secret place.

There was a faint knock at Caroline's door and she spun around to see her mother's hand flying up to her mouth in awe.

"Oh, Caroline," she whispered, "you look beautiful!" She hurried, albeit gracefully, over to Caroline and stood next to her in the mirror. "You certainly have your father's good looks. Let's get your jewels on." She set the aged, wooden box on Caroline's vanity and opened it slowly. The tiara sparkled in the light magnificently, the necklace its perfect match. The queen lifted the tiara from the box and placed it on Caroline's head, securing it to her golden hair. Next, she took the necklace and fastened it around Caroline's neck. It rested perfectly on her chest, the sapphire matching her dress perfectly and bringing out her eyes. After looking at herself in the mirror one final time, she turned to her mother.

"Well? How do I look?" she asked anxiously.

Her mother's eyes filled with tears that threatened to spill over. "Caroline, you are _perfect._ And I just _know _that Prince Klaus will think the same! Good luck, my dear," she said, planting a kiss on Caroline's forehead.

"Thank you, Mother," smiled Caroline, feeling confident and reassured. Everything was going to be absolutely perfect.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **I can't believe the overwhelmingly positive response I've gotten on this fic already! Almost twenty reviews on the first chapter and over sixty alerts/favorites. Thank you to everyone who reviewed and favorited! It really means a lot, and all the positivity really keeps me motivated!

* * *

_Chapter 2_

While Caroline's decision had been solidified by Elena and her mother, the solitary carriage ride to Prince Klaus's castle was less than helpful. When left to her own devices, Caroline's imagination tended to run rampant. All the pessimism about the situation came back with a vengeance. She'd heard nothing but good things about Prince Klaus and his father's kingdom, so, of course there was no reason for her anxiety. But nevertheless, the closer she got to the castle, the more anxious and frantic she became. When Caroline was nervous, it was better for her to be around others so she could distract herself, but now she was alone with her thoughts and there was no one to reassure her. She held onto the things Elena had said, and thought of her mother's and father's adoring looks. She remembered her people and knew that she could not let them down. She would be the kind of ruler that always put her subjects first, that had their best interests at heart, and that was what she was doing now.

Sooner than she had expected, the carriage came to a stop and the driver hopped down to open her door and help her out. She was immediately struck by the beauty of the landscape where the Mikaelsons' castle was located. Though she had only been traveling two and a half hours, the scenery had changed so drastically that she was awestruck. The rolling English moors seemed to go on for miles and miles with no end in sight. As she was admiring the beauty of the countryside, a voice came from behind her, much closer than she expected, and it wasn't someone she recognized.

"I'm glad you can appreciate the beauty of the landscape. My son seems to take it for granted."

Caroline spun around, and curtsied respectfully. "Your Majesty," she breathed, still taken off guard.

"You must be Princess Caroline," he smiled, kissing her hand. "I am King Mikael. Welcome to our home."

"Thank you, Your Majesty. I very much look forward to meeting the rest of your family," Caroline said formally. She had never met these people, yet she'd been tied to them for her entire life. Awkward was the name of the game.

King Mikael looked back to his home, where a woman was coming out of the front doors. "Luckily for you, here comes my wife now," he said, smiling. He was surprisingly kind. She had no reason to think he was unkind or unjust, but the sound of him was intimidating, but she was glad to find that he was extremely accommodating.

Queen Esther made her way over to Caroline and King Mikael quickly, her golden, satiny dress fluttering beautifully in the slight breeze.

Caroline curtsied once again. "Your Majesty," she said in greeting.

Caroline was taken aback when the queen pulled her into a hug. "Caroline, it's so nice to finally meet you! I've heard nothing but wonderful things about you."

Caroline chuckled awkwardly. "It's nice to meet you as well," she replied as Queen Esther released her.

"Where is Klaus?" asked King Mikael, still gazing out over the moors. His smile had disappeared for unforeseen reasons.

"Out on his horse. He should be back shortly," answered Queen Esther.

King Mikael's expression darkened dangerously. "I told him to be ready for Caroline when she arrived, and he decides to go ride his damned horse!"

"Mikael, please. He'll be back soon," the queen pleaded.

Caroline had no idea why King Mikael was so angry with Prince Klaus, but she felt incredibly awkward standing in the middle of the king and queen as they argued. Thankfully, Queen Esther seemed to notice.

"Why don't I show you inside, Caroline?" she offered and Caroline nodded.

The inside of the Mikaelsons' castle was almost as breathtaking as the landscape. Extremely high, grand ceilings, beautiful stained-glass windows, and the furniture was some of the most well-crafted Caroline had ever seen. And she thought her home was perfect!

"You have an absolutely beautiful home, Your Majesty," said Caroline after Queen Esther had given her a tour.

"Thank you, Caroline. I –" She had been about to say something, but trailed off when who Caroline assumed to be Prince Klaus came through the back doors. Her suspicions were confirmed when Queen Esther said, "Klaus, I'm glad you're back. This is Princess Caroline."

Tall, blue eyes, dirty blonde curls. Full lips and a button nose. Needless to say, he was absolutely gorgeous. Caroline swallowed nervously as she curtsied. Klaus gave her a hungry smile, eyeing her from top to bottom.

Queen Esther interrupted their appraisals of each other obliviously. "I'll show you two to a room so you can get better acquainted," she said happily, leading them up an ornate, wooden staircase and down a long corridor. She held open a door for them, and Caroline stepped inside, Klaus following just after. They were alone.

"It's nice to meet you," said Caroline, offering her hand to break the ice. Klaus shook it instead of kissing it. Caroline, slightly confused, took her hand back. "I'm Caroline."

"Klaus," he said, seating himself on the plush sofa at the other end of the room.

Caroline was unaccustomed to having men seat themselves before women did, but perhaps the way the Mikaelsons did things were different from the way Caroline's family had of doing things. Klaus motioned for her to join him, so she walked over to him and seated herself on the far side. Klaus was slouched into the sofa, completely at ease, whereas Caroline's back was poker straight, her hands properly folded in her lap.

"You have a lovely home," said Caroline awkwardly.

"It's all right, I suppose."

Caroline was becoming irritated. She didn't want to do all the work at their first meeting – shouldn't Klaus at least be asking her things about herself?

"I see you like to ride horses . . ."

Klaus laid his head against the back of the sofa and pinched the bridge of his nose, sighing. "Do you think you could just shut up for a moment?"

Caroline scoffed, entirely taken aback. "_Excuse me?_"

Klaus sat up, his eyes flying open in anger. "Are you deaf? I asked for some peace and quiet, and I would certainly appreciate it if you gave it to me."

Caroline stood, furious. "I will _not _be spoken to like that! I am royalty, just like you, and I expect to be treated as such!"

Klaus rolled his eyes and leaned back against the sofa. Caroline stood in front of him expectantly, waiting for an apology. She was extremely offended. She had never been spoken to like that in her entire life, and now her _fianc__é _was the one doing it. Her worst fears were coming true. She was going to be chained to this man for the rest of her life.

Klaus looked up suddenly. "You still here?"

Caroline snarled angrily and stomped out of the room, more furious than she'd ever been in her life. She was coming down the stairs so quickly that she tripped on the second-to-last step. Luckily, Mikael had been just around the corner and he caught her with ease. He noticed her expression and held her at arms' length.

"Are you all right, Caroline?" he asked confusedly.

Esther came around the corner. "What's happened? You're not hurt, are you?"

Caroline scoffed. "You have a beautiful home," muttered Caroline, pulling out of Mikael's grasp. "It's a shame I can't say the same for your son." With that, she stormed out of their castle and out to the carriage. By the time Mikael and Esther got outside, the driver was already hopping onto his bench at the front of the carriage. As the horses thundered down the dirt road leading away from their castle, tears began escaping Esther's eyes, fearing that she'd just lost any hope at uniting the two kingdoms. Mikael, on the other hand, was as irate as Caroline had been. He hurried up the stairs to the room Klaus and Caroline had been occupying to find it vacant. Klaus had already slipped away.

* * *

When Caroline arrived home, she blew past her parents, who had been waiting with bated breath in the drawing room just off the foyer. She hurried up to her room, slamming the door, thanking whatever mystical powers that existed that Elena had turned in for the night and wasn't waiting for Caroline.

"Go away!" cried Caroline when her mother knocked on her door. Her mother tried the handle, but Caroline had locked it the moment she was inside.

"Caroline," her mother pleaded through the door, "just let me in. Tell me what happened."

"Go away!" she called, more insistently, and finally, there was silence at her door.

The anger Caroline had felt was fading into hurt now, and tears were streaming down her cheeks. Everything was worse than she had imagined. Mikael and Esther were nice enough, but Klaus was the definition of a first-rate jerk. Caroline could never picture spending the rest of her life with him, let alone seeing him again.

The next morning, Caroline finally let her mother in and she recounted the whole visit to her. Her mother was just as angry as Caroline had been, but Caroline was just in despair now. No longer did anger fill her up. There was just utter despair that she would be with the monster that was Niklaus Mikaelson for the rest of her days. Even Caroline's mother – though she didn't say it at that point in time – believed that her daughter had no other choice than to marry Klaus. They'd been promised to each other from day one and uniting their kingdoms was incredibly beneficial, what with the doubling of armies, resources, and subjects. Elizabeth felt guilty for giving away her daughter as an infant, but the two kingdoms had been waiting for this for years.

Caroline leaned into her mother's hug. "I don't want to marry him," she confessed.

Elizabeth held her daughter at arms' length, looking into her crystal blue eyes. "Caroline, you must. If you don't marry Prince Klaus, we run the risk of starting a war with the Mikaelson kingdom, and with the impending invasion of the Lockwoods, we can't afford any more conflict. I would _never _do this to you if it wasn't for the good of the people, Caroline, you must understand that. Your father and I love you _so _much, but this is for the best." Elizabeth now had tears running down her face as her daughter's expression turned from despairing to confused to enraged.

"H-how can you do this to me?" Caroline cried incredulously. "You know how horrendous he is and yet you'll still force me to marry him?"

Elizabeth opened her mouth to try and make Caroline understand when an explosive _boom _sounded and the entire castle shook. Both women straightened up, their conversation momentarily forgotten, and listened. Suddenly, another thundering blow hit the castle and they heard screams.

"The Lockwoods," gasped Elizabeth. "Caroline, you must go! Get to the Mikaelsons'!" When Caroline showed reluctance in leaving, Elizabeth rushed her down the stairs and out the back door, summoning the driver and a carriage. "Don't worry, my daughter. We'll be fine. I'll send word when the attack is finished. I love you."

With a quick hug, Caroline was ushered into the carriage, giving her no chance to argue or say goodbye. As the horses galloped away, all she could do was watch as the Lockwood army fired their cannons into her only home.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **I'm so sorry it's taken me so long to update! My best friend was in from Seattle and was staying with me, so I didn't have a chance to do an ounce of writing. Needless to say, this chapter is long overdue and I thank you for continuing to read and keeping faith in this poor-planning, writing-addicted teen.

* * *

_Chapter 3_

Caroline had spent the three hours prior to her arrival at the Mikaelsons' pleading with whatever god existed or didn't to keep her parents safe. She hadn't even had a chance to contemplate what showing up unexpectedly at a house she'd stormed out of not a day earlier would mean until she felt the carriage stop and heard the driver hop down from his seat. Her door was opened and a hand was held out to help her from the carriage. She assumed it was the driver, but when she was greeted by _his _face, she tried to jerk her hand out of his iron grip. He wouldn't let go, and she had no choice but to step down and accept his offer. To Caroline's surprise, Klaus smiled at her genuinely. When her feet were placed firmly on the ground, Klaus let her hand fall and she held her arms across her chest, crossed in irritation, her pride too important to let a simple gentlemanly gesture make her anger and hurt dissipate.

"Klaus," she said coldly in greeting.

"Princess," he said kindly, his tone apologetic. "What brings you here? I was under the impression you were loath to return."

Caroline scoffed. "I wonder how that could be," she muttered sarcastically. In an instant, though, she remembered why she had come. She turned to Klaus, her annoyance with him momentarily forgotten. "It's the Lockwoods. My mother sent me here when they attacked my home."

Klaus appeared shocked. "Already? We didn't think their army was ready, let alone on the move."

"Well, it's an army, and a large, powerful one at that," said Caroline, fear for her parents' safety creeping its way into her tone.

Klaus saw her uneasiness. "Let's get you inside. I'm sure your parents will send word when the attack is over."

* * *

It was dark when the letter arrived. There was a knock at the door and Mikael had delivered the envelope to Caroline, who had been pacing in the drawing room, politely refusing any food or drink Esther offered her. When Mikael came into the room, Caroline's head snapped up, and Klaus stood, watching as Caroline tore open the envelope.

"Oh my god," breathed Caroline, her hands shaking violently. Before Klaus could get to her, Caroline collapsed, the envelope falling from her hand. Klaus caught her just before she hit the floor, Esther's eyes wide and Mikael hurrying right after Klaus.

"What does it say?" asked Klaus as he picked Caroline up gingerly and set her on the sofa he'd been sitting on.

Mikael picked up the letter. "Caroline, our home could not withstand the force of the Lockwoods' attack. We did all we could, but there were losses. Caroline, I hate telling you this in a letter, unable to comfort you, but your father is dead. He was killed doing all he could to protect the kingdom, and I take solace in that. However, now it is your time to protect our kingdom. Your marriage to Prince Klaus is what will save our people from being overtaken by the Lockwoods. I must stay here and protect what little we have left, but always remember that I love you. Be brave, my Caroline. Always and forever, Mother."

"Oh my god," said Klaus, his tone echoing Caroline's.

"Poor Caroline," sniffed Esther, looking at her shocked husband. He and King William had been great friends. The blow hurt him almost as much as it did Caroline.

A few moments later, Caroline was stirring in Klaus's arms. Her eyes opened, her lids fluttering. She didn't _want_ to wake up, she didn't _want_ to face to reality of her father's death, but she'd read the rest of the letter. She _had_ to wake up, _had_ to face the reality if she was to save her people.

* * *

The funeral was two days later, but Caroline was forced to stay with the Mikaelsons. Her mother didn't want her anywhere near their home, should the Lockwoods attack again. She was in the guestroom – she left only to use the bathroom and to eat – when Esther knocked on the door lightly.

"Come in," sighed Caroline. She was sitting in the center of her bed staring out the giant windows over the rolling landscape, watching as the occasional bird glided past.

Esther gave Caroline a sweet smile. Caroline had taken a liking to Esther after the first time she met her. She was a little scatterbrained, but she meant well, and that mattered to Caroline.

"How are you feeling?" Esther asked hesitantly, taking a seat at the edge of the bed. Caroline appreciated the fact that Esther didn't look at her tear-stained face and only joined her in looking out the window. They watched as Klaus rode his favorite horse back into the stable. He spent most of his time out there, either riding or grooming his horses.

"Honestly? Terrible," answered Caroline. "I understand why I can't, but I wish I could be there with my mother. I'm sure she feels as horrendous as I do."

"I know, dear," Esther said sympathetically. "But if it helps, I admire what you're doing. You're saving not only your people but ours."

Caroline gave a small smile.

Esther continued. "I know Klaus won't be the easiest person to live with, but I still have hope that you two will grow to become fond of each other. I know I'm biased, seeing as he's my only son, but he's truly remarkable once you get to know him, once he lets you in."

Caroline sighed. "That's just it, though. I can't see him ever letting me in. I still don't know why he treated me so terribly when we first met. I was polite, courteous, ladylike, and still, he was cold and, quite frankly, incredibly rude. I can't forgive him so easily. I don't even know what caused him to act like that, and though he's treated me better since I arrived, I haven't heard anything with a semblance of an apology."

"It's not my place to tell you, Caroline. I think I have an idea as to why Klaus acted the way he did, but it's just not my place." With that, Esther got off the bed and left Caroline to her thoughts.

* * *

A week later, Klaus and Caroline were wed. It could scarcely have been called a ceremony, as the only people in attendance were the bride, groom, the reverend, and Esther and Mikael. Caroline and Klaus had barely said a few sentences to each other, and suddenly they were brought together in matrimony for the sake of their people. Caroline no longer felt anger for Klaus, but she wasn't exactly warming up to him either. She'd be damned if she was going to be the one to go out on a limb – without an apology – and make conversation with a man whose mood swings were reminiscent of a bear in hibernation.

As soon as the wedding was over, the bride and groom, rings on fingers and fake smiles on faces, were transported to their new home, directly in between Caroline's home and the Mikaelsons' castle. It was heavily guarded because of the knowledge that the Lockwood army was looming nearby, waiting for the opportunity to strike. Klaus was more agreeable without his parents around, and Caroline noticed his efforts to please her.

"Can I make you anything for breakfast?" he asked a week after their wedding.

Caroline looked up from her book, one eyebrow raised. "Isn't that what the chef is for?" It came off more rudely and entitled than she'd intended, but she wasn't going to get all buddy-buddy with Klaus because he offered her breakfast.

He said nothing in response and Caroline watched as he began scrambling eggs, his teeth grinding.

When he'd finished cooking them, he separated the eggs into two equal portions and placed a plate in front of Caroline.

"Pepper?" he asked, offering the shaker to Caroline.

A little more than annoyed that her reading was once again interrupted, Caroline slammed the book down on the table. "No thank you," she said through gritted teeth.

Klaus sighed heavily, placing the shaker back on the table with difficultly controlled anger. "Okay, Caroline, I'm _sorry. _I was a complete jerk when we first met. I was in a terrible mood and I took it out on you. What more do you want me to say?"

"Thank you. Was an apology so hard?" Caroline asked as if talking to a three-year-old.

A muscle Klaus's jaw jumped. He grabbed his and Caroline's plates and threw them in the sink.

"Hey!" cried Caroline.

"Oh, sorry, were you actually going to eat that? I wouldn't want you to have to condescend to eating food _I _made."

"You're impossible!" snarled Caroline, taking her book in hand and storming out of the kitchen. Married life was off to a great start.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **Yeah, I know, I suck at updating. But I've been getting a shit-ton of hours at work and I've been exhausted. In addition to working a lot and not sleeping well, my gram was admitted to the hospital last night, so things have been tense and worrisome. I haven't given up on any of my fics, so rest assured, I _will _update. Once again, I apologize for my snail-like writing, and I thank you for all sticking around! Also, I hope you all aren't completely averse to swearing, because there's going to be some strong wording in this chapter.

* * *

_Chapter 4_

Caroline woke to thundering crashes that shook the home Klaus and she shared. Her worst nightmares were coming true – the Lockwoods were attacking. She knew there were guards surrounding their home, but there was doubt in her mind that they would be able to hold back the gargantuan mass that was the Lockwood army. Caroline huddled in her bed – she refused to sleep with Klaus – hoping that the cannons would stop firing. Against her wishes, though, a cannon ball soared through her room, crashing through the wall next to her bed. She let out a blood-curdling scream, frozen, unable to run. Just then, she felt someone's hands on her arms, shaking her as she screamed again.

"Caroline! Caroline, wake up!"

Caroline's eyes shot open and she sat up in her bed to see Klaus's concerned face looming over her.

"Caroline, you were having a nightmare," said Klaus, worry coloring his tone.

Caroline cleared her throat and shook her head. "I'm fine," she said, pushing her hair off her face. Klaus looked doubtful. "I'm _fine,_" Caroline insisted, yanking out of Klaus's grasp.

He put his hands up in surrender. "Sorry I bothered! Sorry I was worried as to why you were screaming your head off in the middle of the morning!"

"Oh, don't be a martyr!" snarled Caroline, rolling her eyes as she stepped out of bed and pulled on her robe.

"That's what you think I'm doing? Fucking hell, Caroline. What do you want me to do? Can't you, for once, be the bigger person? I'm tired of doing all the damn work –"

"You're the bigger person?" Caroline nearly screamed. "Klaus, all I've done since the day we met was be the bigger person! I'm tired of it!"

"Will you stop bringing that up?" Klaus yelled, his hands flying up in the air. "I acted like a prick! I apologized! Get over it!"

"I am not going to 'get over it'! Because of you, I can't see my mother, my father's dead –"

"And how exactly is your father's death my fault?" Klaus said incredulously.

"If your kingdom hadn't been there, the Lockwoods would have had no reason to attack ours! The only reason they attacked was because they knew we were going to unite! And now my dad is _dead_!"

"Fuck your dad."

"_Excuse me?" _said Caroline, her eyes widening as she got angrier than she'd ever been in her life.

"At least your father never killed your horse because you made him angry. At least your father never hit you, never beat you, never whipped you!"

Caroline froze. What was she supposed to say to that? How could she be angry at Klaus now? It explained everything – why he was in such a terrible mood at their first meeting, why he resented his father, _everything. _

"Klaus, I –"

He held up a hand to silence Caroline. She frowned, feeling more stupid than she ever had in her life.

"I don't want your pity, Caroline. Everything's peachy now. You know everything. You know why I'm such a dick, why you should trust your instincts around me – the ones that scream 'run' or 'danger'. Everything's great." Klaus made to walk out the door, but Caroline spoke up.

"Why would I want to run from you?"

"Because I'm just like my father. I don't want to hurt you, Caroline, but who knows what I'm capable of?"

"Klaus, just because your father –" she hesitated slightly, "_hurt _you doesn't mean that you'll turn out the same way. In fact, I know you won't."

Klaus laughed bitterly. "That's just fantastic, Caroline. You, who can't stand me, know that I would never hurt you. That's grand. Please enlighten me. Are you psychic? Can you see the future? How do you know that I won't hurt you?"

"Because you have a kind heart, Klaus. I've seen it, but I've been too busy being immature and I was blinded by my anger. It's my turn to apologize. I'm sorry for how I've been treating you, and from now on, I'll try to be the bigger person."

Klaus gave something vaguely reminiscent of a smile. "Maybe we can both try." He stepped forward and held out his hand. "Friends?"

"I'd like that very much," Caroline said, taking his hand and shaking it, and for the first time, she had the thought that this might actually work.

* * *

That night, Klaus's parents came over for dinner, and Caroline could see Klaus was on edge. She hadn't paid enough attention to notice it before, but she felt certain that he was like that around his father all the time. And after hearing what Klaus said about him, Caroline couldn't look at Mikael the same way. She found herself being cold toward him because every time she looked in his eyes, she saw the shadow of the person that was cruel enough to harm his own son, and that sickened her. She was wondering if Esther knew about Mikael's abusive tendencies when she remembered her conversation with Esther before she left the Mikaelsons' castle. Esther had said that she thought she knew why Klaus was so cold with her first meeting, and when she realized that, Caroline felt certain that Esther knew all about it.

After nearly ten minutes of silence, Mikael spoke up. "I see you've had time to build a stable for your damned horses but couldn't have been bothered to coordinate with us about the location about the army."

Caroline watched as Klaus's jaw tightened and his fists clenched.

"Klaus has actually been very busy fixing up the house and making sure our guards are well cared for," said Caroline, her tone acidic. Klaus looked at her in surprise.

In a mirror image of his son, Mikael's jaw tightened. "I think you had better learn your place, Princess."

Klaus stood, his hand catching his glass and sending it falling to the floor. Caroline, at that moment, couldn't have cared less. "Don't talk to my wife like that," he growled, his tone deadly.

"I am your father and I will not be spoken to like that!" Mikael yelled, also standing. Caroline could see he was itching to beat Klaus to within an inch of his life and was only holding back because she and Esther were present.

"You are no father of mine," said Klaus, his voice without emotion.

Caroline watched from her seat as Mikael's hand went back as he made to hit his son. She had a split second to act and she used it. Caroline stood and moved in front of Klaus just in time for Mikael's hand to connect with her jaw instead of Klaus's.

"Caroline!" she heard as she collapsed from the force of the punch. She landed in Klaus's outstretched arms, dazed, as a throbbing pain emerged in her jaw.

Esther watched fearfully as Mikael stood there, shocked. Her mouth gaped open as she watched his hand fly back again.

"Mikael, we are leaving!" she snarled, his hand stopping mid-swing. "Now."

Mikael left the room and they heard the front door slam shut. Esther turned to her son and daughter-in-law.

"I'm so sorry," she said tearfully. "I never wanted any of this to happen."

Klaus only had eyes for his wife, ignoring his mother completely. He looked up only when he was certain they'd both left. He looked back at Caroline, a single tear rolling down her cheek as the pain manifested itself. She looked up at Klaus, who was still cradling her in his arms, and opened her mouth to say something, but he shushed her.

"You need rest," he said resolutely. "Talking isn't going to make your jaw feel any better." He scooped her up and carried her to her room. When Caroline realized where he was taking her, she tugged on his shirt, shaking her head insistently. Klaus looked at her in confusion until he realized what she wanted. Instead of arguing, he carried Caroline to his room and placed her gently on his bed. "Sleep, love," he whispered. He made to leave to give her peace, but she grabbed hold of his arm.

"Stay," she murmured without moving her jaw. And Klaus did just that. He stayed.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: **I still can't get over the response I've gotten on this fic. You guys are fantastic! And thank you to everyone who wished my grandma well. It really means a lot, and she might be able to come home tomorrow or the next day! I do work quite a bit next week (unfortunately . . . sort of? I mean, it's money . . .) so I'm not sure how quickly the next update will come, but I really appreciate you all bearing with me! Without further ado, here's chapter 5!

* * *

_Chapter 5_

Caroline woke up with a throbbing pain coursing through her jaw. She touched her cheek gingerly and winced, certain there was a bruise. Her mind replayed the previous evening's events and she couldn't help but shudder. It was the first time she'd seen Mikael be anything but hospitable. He'd been the complete opposite of everything a king should be and all her respect for him was gone. She remembered the defiance clear in Klaus's eyes as he stood up for her. It was in that moment that Caroline realized that Klaus truly was kind, however hidden he kept that part of him. He really cared for her and all this time, she'd been pushing him away. Caroline suddenly felt guilty for treating Klaus so badly. She turned her head to look at the sleeping figure next to her. His back was to her and she watched as his chest rose and fell. Not wanting to wake him, Caroline remained still. Despite her efforts, Klaus rolled over, his eyes still closed. He was still sleeping. Caroline smiled at him, taking in his appearance. His hair was disheveled, but his face was soft. There was none of the usual hardness in his jaw, no furrowing of his brow. For once, his troubles left him unhindered. Caroline would have found it slightly creepy, but nevertheless, she watched Klaus as he slept, in awe of his peaceful state. But her cheek was really bothering her, and she didn't know what to do to alleviate the pain. After fretting for a moment or two, she gently put her hand on Klaus's bare shoulder.

"Klaus," she breathed. He didn't stir one bit. Caroline shook a little harder this time.

"Mm?" Klaus moaned, his nose twitching. Caroline couldn't help but giggle at his reaction, her smile reminding her of the throbbing in her jaw.

"Klaus, wake up," she whispered.

Klaus opened his eyes a fraction of an inch, his vision still blurry with sleep. "What is it, Caroline?" he asked. He wasn't annoyed – not even remotely – but he was exhausted.

"My jaw," she answered sheepishly, already sorry that she'd woken him. She should have just dealt with the pain on her own.

Immediately, Klaus sat up, the sheet on his bed falling to his waist and revealing his bare chest. In the light that crept through the drapes, Klaus could see a bruise had begun appearing on Caroline's cheek.

"Caroline," he said in pity, cupping her chin in his hand as gently as he could. "I'll be right back. Stay put." Klaus got up from the bed – thank goodness he was wearing pants – and left the room.

Caroline wasn't alone more than five minutes when Klaus returned, bringing with him a warm washcloth. He sat back on the bed next to Caroline, who was doing her best to hold back her tears. She wasn't accustomed to pain and had a very low tolerance for it, so the pain shooting through her lower jaw was almost too much for her to take. She hadn't slept well, and to be quite honest, she was miserable. When Klaus pressed the washcloth against her cheek, she winced and knew the tears were going to fall whether she liked it or not. Keeping contact with her cheek, Klaus pulled Caroline close to him and cradled her in his arms.

"You're going to be fine, love," he murmured, using his free hand to brush a loose strand of hair from Caroline's face. Klaus remained silent for a while until he began speaking, thoroughly surprising Caroline. He wasn't one to divulge his thoughts or what he was feeling, and that was what sent Caroline into a tailspin.

"I wish it was me Mikael had hit and not you. If there's anyone who deserves it, it's me. I've done terrible things in my life, Caroline, and Mikael's made sure I remember it _every single day._" He spoke the words through his teeth, and Caroline could feel him tense.

Caroline turned her head to look up at Klaus. Despite the pain, she spoke. "Klaus, I doubt there's anything you could've done to warrant something like that."

Klaus laughed bitterly. "You'd be surprised." He took a lengthy pause, during which Caroline closed her eyes and rested. When he spoke up again, she was shocked to her core. "I killed my brother."

"Klaus, I don't understand," Caroline said, unsure of what he was talking about. To her knowledge, Klaus was an only child.

"I had a younger brother. Henrik. He was . . . he was my best friend. We did everything together, despite our four year age difference. Henrik was sick, though. No doctor could figure out what was wrong with him. He was frail, and smaller than others his age. My parents didn't want anyone to find out about him, so he was kept secret from most everyone. He could do everything everyone else could do, but he had to be extremely careful, cautious. One day, I took him out horseback riding – his favorite thing to do – and we came to a fence. I could jump it easily, but I wasn't sure that Henrik could." Klaus inhaled sharply, his expression unreadable. "I should have told him no, that we had to turn back, but I didn't. I jumped and waited on the other side for him. When he jumped, I could see something wasn't right. He wasn't seated correctly, wasn't holding on tightly enough. Before I could do anything, he was thrown over the horse's head and when it landed . . ." Klaus was visibly choked up, and Caroline didn't know if she should comfort him or let him alone. "When Mikael found out, he blamed me, and rightfully so. Henrik would still be alive today if it weren't for my stupidity.

Esther was inconsolable for months – she wouldn't even look at me. She barely came out of her bedroom. And that was when the beatings started. They came more and more often until they were everyday, sometimes multiple times. And I took them, because that was what I deserved. I watched him kill my horse, watched him kill Henrik's just to add insult to injury. When he'd finished, he whipped me until my back was bloody and torn. The day you first came to see me was the last time Mikael hit me. He was angry that I was late. He knew I knew you were coming, but I'd still chosen to take another horse out for a last-minute run. Kicks and punches to the stomach – he even choked me until I nearly passed out. And still, through all the pain I've endured, all the bruises, cuts, and injuries, I know I deserve it all, because Henrik's death was my fault."

Caroline had been crying silently since Klaus had begun speaking. She sat up in his arms, taking the washcloth from his hand and throwing it to the foot of the bed. She put her hands on the sides of Klaus's face and looked him straight in the eye. "Klaus, Henrik's death was not your fault."

At this statement, Klaus looked more confused, more shocked, than Caroline had ever seen him. "How could you have known that he was going to fall? How could have known where the horse would land? You couldn't have, Klaus, and you can't blame yourself for something that happened by chance. You can't take responsibility for a tragic accident that you didn't cause. I hope you understand what I'm telling you, because it's the truth. Mikael imbedded this belief into you, beating it into you until it became the very fiber of your being. Mikael is a sick man, Klaus, and you can't believe him when he says Henrik's death is your fault."

Klaus looked away from Caroline pointedly, tears rolling down his face.

"It's okay to cry, Nik," said Caroline, rubbing her thumb in circles on his unshaven cheek.

Klaus's head spun back to face Caroline, his moist eyes boring into hers. "Why did you call me that?" Caroline opened her mouth to say something, but she didn't know why she had. "That's what Henrik called me," Klaus said simply. Caroline didn't know if this was a good or bad thing. "Thank you, Caroline, but why are you being so nice to me?"

"Because you're hurt, and you need someone to love you."

"I – what? You love me?"

"It was never a choice."

* * *

**A/N: ** So that's it for this chapter. For your information, I'm crying. Partially because of the chapter, and also because I'm listening to my "Infinite Creys" playlist and "A Drop in the Ocean" by Ron Pope came on. You really need to listen to that song if you haven't heard it. And before you have a freakout, this is not the last chapter.


	6. Chapter 6

_Chapter 6_

"Caroline," Klaus swallowed, "I don't think you're in your right mind. The pain – it's made you wonky."

"Nik, I'm perfectly sane right now," Caroline insisted. "I know what I'm saying."

Klaus sighed and got off the bed. Caroline resisted the urge to pull him back; he needed his space. He stopped in the doorway, not turning to look back. "I'm not capable of love, Caroline."

She wanted to follow Klaus, comfort him, convince him that he was a creature capable of love and so much more, but she knew approaching him when he was in this frame of mind was not a smart decision. She was still so shocked by Klaus's revelation about Henrik. Her heart ached for her husband, and she wished she could make him see that none of this was his fault. Unfortunately, Caroline could think of nothing she could say to comfort him. And so the roller coaster ride began.

Caroline didn't see Klaus for the rest of the day. She presumed he was outside with his horses, but she never went to the window to see. She spent the day wandering around the house, all the while holding a warm washcloth to her swollen cheek. She wasn't able to feel sorry for herself because her thoughts were centered on Klaus. She knew that his being by himself was probably counter-productive to her efforts. He'd be lost in his thoughts and beating himself up, there was no doubt in Caroline's mind. Still, she didn't try to find Klaus, she didn't try to comfort him. She ate her supper alone and went to bed.

* * *

The next morning, Caroline woke earlier than usual to find her cheek feeling much better, albeit bruised. She decided to make the most of the day by spending it in the kitchen. When Caroline was upset, she tended to lose herself in the focus of cooking and baking, and that was what she intended to do. Trying to keep the clattering of pots, pans, and all manner of baking equipment to a minimum, she set about making chocolate chip cookies – her favorite. She had just put the cookie sheet in the oven when she heard steps coming down the hallway. She pretended not to notice when Klaus came into the room, but when she heard him rummaging through the pantry, she felt sorry for him. She leaned back against the counter and smiled warmly at Klaus when he emerged empty-handed from the pantry.

"Would you like me to make you something?" she asked hesitantly, unsure if they were on speaking terms.

Klaus nodded. "Sure." It was awkwardly silent for a few moments. "Thank you," he added as an afterthought.

"Of course," Caroline replied, turning back to the counter to make preparations for pancakes. Not long after, she poured the batter into a pan and watched it bubble, all the while dwelling on Klaus's continued silence. Finally, she had enough.

"You can be mad at me, but I don't take back a word I said. You're lonely and you need someone to love you for who you are to show you that you can, in fact, love! And seeing as I'm already your wife, who better than me?"

Klaus looked up at her, his eyes wide in shock. "Caroline," he said, "I'm not mad at you. I just don't understand how you can be so cavalier about this – how can you possibly know that, if I were to let you in, get close to you, how do you know that I won't end up treating you the same way Mikael treated me?"

"Because," Caroline cried, throwing her hands in the air in exasperation, "that's not _who you are! _Klaus, you're kind, you're smart, you're caring – the list goes on. I mean, take yesterday morning for example when you were so gentle, so kind, in caring for my injuries. Without even thinking, you put my needs ahead of yours, and I have a feeling that's something Mikael never learned how to do."

"Caroline, I –"

"Klaus, nothing you say is going to sway me. I've already told you how I feel, and nothing is going to change that. For once, just let yourself be who you truly are and let someone in." Caroline's tone was on the verge of begging as she looked imploringly at Klaus.

Klaus waited, his eyebrows raised, until Caroline had finished her spiel. He barely held back the laugh that was threatening to burst from him. Finally, Caroline finished and Klaus opened his mouth, hoping she wasn't going to cut him off once again.

"Caroline, I love you."

"For the love of all that is good and holy – What did you just say?" Caroline dropped the spatula she'd used to flip Klaus's pancake, her jaw gaping.

Klaus got up from his seat at the kitchen table and moved toward Caroline slowly.

"I believe I said 'I love you'," Klaus repeated, a smile breaking out on his scruffy face, and for the first time, Caroline noticed his dimples.

"I . . .," Caroline breathed as Klaus came within inches of her.

"Don't say anything," he replied before pressing his lips to hers.

* * *

**Three Months Later**

Caroline really never had had a choice when it came to falling for Klaus. Despite the fact that theirs had been an arranged marriage, and once the stubbornness had been bypassed, Their Royal Majesties were made for each other. Caroline couldn't explain it, but who could? Love was a powerful and irrational master.

It was while Klaus was breaking the news to Caroline that she cursed her inability to refuse said master. While Klaus spoke, Caroline stared at the wall across the room, refusing to accept the reality of what her husband was telling her.

"Caroline, have you heard a thing I've said?" Klaus asked, a hint of concern coloring his tone.

She shook her head, trying to clear it of the fog of dread that had set in. "Yes, I heard you. I'm still processing . . ."

"The army needs me, love. It's you I'll be protecting," Klaus said quietly, watching Caroline's face for a reaction.

Caroline was silent for a few moments. She looked up at Klaus, worry in her eyes. "What do you want me to say, Klaus? Go, fight, be a hero to the kingdom? Or would you rather me beg you to stay because I don't want to risk losing you? Either way, you're going to leave, you're going to go fight against the Lockwood army and leave me here worrying the whole while you're gone." Caroline looked at Klaus imploringly, her eyes inevitably filling with tears. "Don't go."

Klaus looked at Caroline, his heart breaking. He sat down next to her and pulled her into his arms. "I don't want to leave you, Caroline, but I need to do my part in protecting our kingdom. The Lockwoods are closer than ever, right on top of us, and I have knowledge that can help us in battle. If I could, I would stay right here, with you, forever." He kissed the top of Caroline's head lovingly.

Caroline knew she was fighting a losing battle. There was nothing she could say to keep Klaus with her, and she knew it was selfish if she continued trying. She also knew that Klaus was not only doing his duty as king of their kingdom, but as a citizen. He wanted to save their kingdom, and it wasn't like Caroline didn't. She just didn't want to lose her husband.

She sighed. "Promise me you'll do something before you leave, then."

"Anything, love," he smiled lovingly, tucking a piece of hair behind Caroline's ear. "Anything."

"Make love to me one more time before you leave."

Klaus chuckled, appreciating the fact that Caroline was being so mature, so strong about this. It was as hard for him as it was for her. "I think I can manage that."

Much later that night, after Klaus had made good on his promise, Caroline turned over in their bed to face him. Of course, they were both awake, the thought of Klaus's departure tomorrow weighing heavily on both their minds.

"I love you," Caroline murmured, not wanting to interrupt the quiet.

"And I love you," Klaus said, stroking Caroline's hair.

"Promise me you'll be careful."

"Of course, love. I promise I'll come home safe and sound and in one piece."

"Good," said Caroline, tears escaping her eyes, "because I can't bear the thought of losing you."

* * *

**A/N: **I'm sorry it's taken so long for me to update, but, once again, things have been very hectic, and I've had extraordinarily frustrating writer's block. Thank you for sticking with me and I hope you all enjoyed this chapter!

An extra thank-you to nicaha23 for being my hundredth reviewer!


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: **To apologize for how long it took me to update, here's the next chapter! Thank you for being so patient with me!

* * *

Her worst fear and her sweetest dream were coming true simultaneously. The doctor that had come to the house to diagnose Caroline had confirmed it. She'd been throwing up in the mornings for the past week. She didn't want to believe the cause, and yet, at the same time, she was overjoyed. Caroline had always wanted to be a mother, always loved children, but she wanted her husband here with here for support and encouragement. There was only one other person in the world that she wanted to see just as much as her husband, if not more. Her mother.

After Caroline recovered from the initial shock of hearing that she was going to bring a child into the world, husband present or not, she immediately sat at the desk in Klaus's study and wrote out a letter to her mother, explaining the entire situation to her. Caroline hadn't been completely out of touch with her since her father's death; Elizabeth knew that Caroline and Klaus had grown to love each other, that things were not always as they seemed, but Caroline hadn't gotten a chance to tell her that her husband was off fighting for their kingdom. She included that in the letter, along with the news of her pregnancy. She sealed the letter in an envelope and proceeded to give it to one of the several servants who assured her it would get to her mother in the shortest amount of time possible.

A week later, when Caroline was growing incredibly restless from Klaus's absence and no response from her mother, there was a knock at the door. Caroline feared the absolute worst - there was going to be a man from the army at the door to tell her that Klaus was dead. The impending dread that threatened to consume her, mind, body, and, soul, was lifted as soon as she opened the door and saw her mother standing before her.

"Caroline," Elizabeth smiled, tears already rolling down her cheeks.

"Mom!" Caroline cried, throwing her arms around her mother as she began to sob. It had been nearly half a year since she'd seen her mother, and her heart had been aching for this contact for so long. "I missed you so much!" Caroline sniffed, stepping back and letting her mother inside. She led her to the living room, where they sat on the sofa and attempted to stem the flow of tears that seemed unlikely to stop.

"You're glowing," smiled Elizabeth, leaning back to admire her daughter. "Klaus has been good for you," she observed.

"Yes," Caroline agreed, "when he's here."

Elizabeth smiled empathetically. "I know, sweetheart, but he'll be back before you know it. And I can just imagine the look on his face when you tell him you're pregnant!"

Caroline tried to smile, but she was certain, judging by her mother's furrowed brow, that it looked more like a grimace.

"You don't think he'll be happy?" Elizabeth asked concernedly.

Caroline sighed. "It's not really my place to tell you this, but you should know. Klaus had a younger brother, Henrik, who died in a tragic accident that Klaus blames himself for. Mikael blamed him, too, and ever since Henrik's death, Mikael beat Klaus, abused him everyday, sometimes multiple times per day. And I have a feeling that Klaus is going to be deathly afraid that he'll be just like Mikael. I know he won't, of course, but when it comes to Mikael, Klaus is difficult to reason with, and understandably so. I just . . . I just hope he can see what a great father he'll be."

Elizabeth listened to Caroline's story in horror, and when she finished, she couldn't think of anything to say other than, "We can only hope for the best."

Normally, Caroline would've found this advice entirely annoying and unhelpful, but she so badly wanted to believe Klaus would accept the child with open arms that she was willing to buy into whatever words of encouragement her mother had to offer.

* * *

Six months later, with no word about or from Klaus, Caroline was not coping well. Her ever-growing stomach was a constant reminder of how happy she and Klaus could be - if he were here with her. She didn't blame him whatsoever, but she missed him with every fiber of her being. Elizabeth did her best to keep her daughter as happy and comfortable as she could, but there was a frown seemingly permanent on her beautiful, youthful face.

Caroline and her mother were in the kitchen, sipping tea, unaware of what was about to walk into their midst.

Tyler Lockwood, accompanied by two sets of bodyguards that he'd left back by the carriage, strutted up the Caroline's door and, without knocking, forced it open. It slammed against the wall as Tyler flung it open and Caroline and her mother jumped, tea spilling out of their glasses.

"What on earth . . .?" Elizabeth muttered as Tyler moved into the kitchen.

"Who are you?" Caroline asked, confused and afraid.

"King Tyler Lockwood," he announced arrogantly.

The two women let out an audible gasp and Tyler couldn't help but grin. "Come on," he said impatiently. "Get up."

"Why?" Caroline spat, more angry than anything else.

"Because you're coming with me. I'm using you as leverage against your lively husband," Tyler replied.

Caroline stood in defiance. "Get the hell out of my kitchen. You're pathetic if you need to kidnap me because you're losing so badly."

Tyler said nothing, gaping at Caroline's stomach. "I . . .," he muttered before backing out of the room, leaving the house.

"What was that all about?" Caroline asked. Suddenly, Elizabeth pulled Caroline into a hug. "Why'd he leave?"

"Despite his desperation, I think King Lockwood still has enough of a heart to keep himself from kidnapping a pregnant queen."

"Wow," breathed Caroline, her hand resting on her stomach. "Who knew you'd be saving me already?" she laughed.

* * *

Another month passed without incident, and Caroline's stomach was growing to epic proportions.

"I love this kid," she chuckled to her mother, "but if he doesn't get out of me soon, I'm not going to be very happy."

Elizabeth laughed. "You've still got another two months, dear. Don't be so eager."

"I know, but I can't even see my feet anymore," Caroline giggled, rubbing her stomach as she laid on her back, stretched out on the couch.

Suddenly, the two blondes heard the door open and footsteps. What was it now?

Klaus burst into the living room, a smile plastered on his bearded, scratched, and dirty face. There was a large cut that looked like it had recently healed on his left cheek, and his hair was almost brown, what with all the dirt. His eyes shone with emotion when he beheld Caroline's shocked face. Then his eyes slid to her stomach.

* * *

A/N: I know it's shorter, but I wrote it on my iPod, and it's 3AM. Love you! ;)


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: **You guys are seriously so amazing! Like, it's not even fair. I don't deserve you! But, for the record, I had intended on making Caroline pregnant from the beginning, so when you were all "ERMAHGERD! PREGNANT CAROLINE" I was really bummed. So much for the element of surprise. But, I think you will all enjoy this chapter.

And for those of you who think it was too rushed, sorry, but that's how I had envisioned it from the beginning.

* * *

_Chapter 8_

Caroline sat up on the sofa nervously, Klaus's vacant expression far from reassuring. Caroline was extremely ecstatic that Klaus was home and that the war was over, but the uncertainty of how Klaus was going to react to her pregnancy frightened her to no end. Suddenly, Elizabeth stood up and cleared her throat.

"I'll leave you two to it, then," she said, breaking the awkward silence.

She left the room hurriedly, and Caroline heard her footfalls go up the stairs and her door close. They were alone now.

Caroline swallowed. "Please say something."

Klaus's eyes continued flickering between Caroline's face and her stomach. "It's mine?" he asked quietly, his voice trembling.

Caroline held back the highly inopportune urge to roll her eyes. "Of course," she replied quietly, her voice full of emotion, tears threatening to fall.

Klaus suddenly hurried forward and pulled Caroline into his arms, burying his face in her golden hair. "God, I've missed you, Caroline."

Caroline began to cry into Klaus's chest. "Seven months," she sobbed. "I haven't seen you in seven months, but I thought about you every day, your face still as fresh in my mind as if I'd seen you only the day before."

"I never stopped thinking about you," Klaus smiled, pulling away from Caroline, holding her at arms' length to take her in. "You're radiant, love."

Caroline's hand flew to her stomach, an expression of shock on her face. She looked up at Klaus, more tears flowing from her eyes.

"What is it?" Klaus asked, alarmed. "Are you all right? Do you need to sit?" His tone was frantic, worried.

Caroline laughed. "No," she said thickly. "Feel," she directed, taking one of Klaus's rough hands in hers and bringing it to her stomach. Klaus wasn't sure what she was doing until he felt it.

He recoiled in shock. "What was that?"

"That was the baby," Caroline chuckled. "He's happy to see you."

"He?" Klaus asked, a smile forming on his bearded face.

"Well, I don't know if it's a he, but that's just what I've taken to calling him," Caroline explained.

Klaus continued smiling for a moment until his face fell, guilt becoming the dominant emotion. "I should have been here for you."

Caroline wiped the final tears from her cheeks, her voice stern as she spoke. "Don't you dare feel guilty. You saved our kingdom, you did your duty to your country. You're here now and that's all that matters."

Klaus cupped Caroline's cheek and leaned in to kiss her lips, and they both felt the familiar flash of electricity for the first time in over half a year.

"I love you," Klaus breathed, their faces still within inches of each other.

"I love you," Caroline reciprocated, her arms wrapping around Klaus's waist, bringing him as close as she could, as her protruding stomach wouldn't allow them to be flat against one another.

Klaus's fingers tangled in Caroline's hair as he brought her face up to his, kissing her with more passion and intensity. It was during this kiss that Klaus realized just how much he'd missed his wife and how determined he was to be the best father he could to his unborn child.

* * *

Later that evening, proper introductions were given to Klaus and Elizabeth, as they hadn't formally met before. Elizabeth took an immediate liking to her daughter's husband, and treated him like one of her own. Elizabeth pulled Caroline aside a bit later after they got to know each other.

"He's lovely, Caroline," said Elizabeth, smiling.

Caroline laughed. "I know. To be honest, I'm rather shocked at how well he took the news. He actually asked if it was his!"

Elizabeth let out a chuckle. "He's doing extremely well. I can tell, he's going to be a great father, the way he dotes on you."

Caroline nodded in agreement. "I think he will be, too. He's more caring, more loving than he gives himself credit for."

* * *

While Caroline and her mother were in the other room, presumably talking about him, Klaus was putzing around the kitchen, not sure of what to do with himself. After having been gone for seven months, he was out of practice. Without anything else to do, he went upstairs to his study and picked up a book. That was where Caroline found him half an hour later, sitting in his chair, completely oblivious to his surroundings. She moved into the room and sat on the small sofa in the corner of the room. She knew Klaus had noticed her, but neither of them spoke. For once, quiet was just fine. They remained that way for upwards of an hour, Klaus reading and Caroline watching him silently.

Finally, Klaus spoke, his voice no louder than a whisper. "I'm worried," he breathed, still staring at his book as if he were still reading.

Caroline gave a small, understanding smile. "I'm not."

Klaus sighed. "I didn't think you would be," he said. After a moment of silence, he spoke again. "What if I'm like him?"

Caroline immediately took "him" to mean Mikael, and she knew this was a fear Klaus would have. "You won't, Nik," she said, moving off the couch to behind his chair, where she put her arms around his neck. "The fact that you came back and were instantly excited was something he would never do. You're so much better than him, and you don't even give yourself credit. You're going to be an amazing father, Nik."

"I'm glad you think so," Klaus said, smiling, unsure. "You, though, you're going to be a fantastic mother."

Caroline chuckled. "Well," she said, "I'm exhausted." She moved to the door. "Are you coming?"

"I'll be up in a bit," Klaus replied. Caroline smiled warmly, walking down the hall to their bedroom that she'd be sharing with Klaus for the first time in what felt like forever.

Klaus, on the other hand, remained in his chair, the gears in his mind turning furiously. It had finally sunken in. He was going to be a father. And he was so determined to be the best father he could be; he would be nothing like Mikael and nothing would change that. He knew that, with the help of his brilliant wife, he'd be able to keep that promise. Solidified in his decision to do anything and everything he could for Caroline, he stood and made his way to their room, where he pulled Caroline into his arms, never wanting to let go.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

"Have you thought about names?" Klaus asked Caroline over breakfast the next morning. Elizabeth was outside in the garden, having found that she had quite the green thumb.

"Of course," Caroline replied. "Have you?"

"A bit. But I'm more curious as to your ideas."

Caroline smiled. "For a girl I was thinking Alice Elizabeth."

Klaus nodded. "Alice Elizabeth," he repeated, liking the way it danced off his tongue. "I love it."

"And for a boy, I was thinking Henrik."

Klaus's jaw nearly dropped. That was the last name he'd been expecting. He'd assumed she'd want to name a boy after her father, and that was more than okay with him. But Henrik.

"I really don't deserve you," he breathed, staring into Caroline's deep blue eyes.

She smiled, blushing. "I'm so glad you came back safely. Seven months without you was hell."

"I thought of you every moment of every day. Sometimes, the thought of your face was the only thing that got me through."

Caroline didn't really don't know what to say, but luckily, Klaus spoke again.

"There was one battle, in the beginning - it hadn't even been a month since I'd left - that I knew how lucky I was to have you. The Lockwood army had slaughtered an entire village on their way through. We had to pass through it to get to the location we'd been told they were at. We did everything we could for the survivors, but the outlook was incredibly grim. Eventually, we had to leave before the Lockwoods moved on. As we left, I saw a young woman clutching the body of a man I presumed to be her husband. It was then that I promised myself and became more determined than ever to come back to you, because I would have been damned if I had put you through something like that."

"And I'm so glad you did come back, because I can't imagine my life without you," Caroline smiled, taking Klaus's hand in hers. He leaned across the table to kiss her lightly on the lips.

"Despite how scared I am, I'm so glad we're having this baby. I think you're the only person who could have convinced me that I'm not, nor am I anything like, Mikael. I'm not guaranteeing that I'll be the perfect father, but I'm willing to try."

"I'm so glad to hear you say that," Caroline confessed. "When I found out, I thought the worst. I didn't know how you were going to react, how you would feel, and I didn't know when you were coming back. I immediately thought of the worst-case scenario. That you were going to come back and hate me, hate the baby, and be so afraid that you'd become like Mikael that you'd leave. But then you come in, hug me, then ask if it was yours. It took everything I had to not bust out laughing. The relief that swept over me was incredible - almost as amazing as when you walked in the door. Last night, when you told me you were worried, I knew then that you were ready for this. If you had been so averse to the baby, you wouldn't have been worried. You would have already written it off. But you didn't. You wanted to be the best father you could be and that was why you were so worried. But you don't need to be, Nik, because you're going to be amazing."

Klaus didn't know what to say. What could he say to something like that? She knew him, understood him so well. He really didn't deserve her.

He stood, taking Caroline's hand and brought her into the living room where he sat on the sofa and pulled Caroline into his arms. A sudden thought came to him and he was shocked by the reality of it. Everything was going to be just fine.

* * *

Klaus spent his days helping Caroline ready the nursery, taking pride in crafting a luxurious cradle. Elizabeth also sent for Caroline's bassinet from when she was a child, and when it arrived, it was still in perfect condition. Caroline placed it in the center of one of the walls in the nursery, completing the room. Her expected due date was looming ever closer, and was now less than a month away. Her stomach seemed to grow larger and larger each time Klaus looked at her. She spent the better part of each day in bed because her back hurt so badly. Klaus wished there was something he could do to alleviate her pain, but she assured him she would be fine soon enough. Sleeping was becoming increasingly difficult for her, and she spent her nights tossing and turning, until she finally fell asleep with her fingers entwined with Klaus's.

Another week passed, and Caroline had less than three weeks until she was due. She was becoming more and more uncomfortable and was short with both Klaus and Elizabeth, but they both understood the reason for her snapping at them.

One afternoon when Klaus had come in from grooming his horses, Caroline waddled into the kitchen.

"Love, you shouldn't be walking around, not with the pain you're in," he said, helping her into a chair. It was then that he realized she was crying. He sat next to her, leaning toward her in alarm. "What is it, Caroline?"

She sniffed, trying to regain composure and failed. "I'm just so miserable," she cried. "You must think I'm pathetic, but my back and my legs hurt terribly. And just in the past few hours, I've been having the worst pains."

"I'm so sorry, love," Klaus said sympathetically. "It'll all be over soon."

"I know," she sighed. "I'm going to try sleeping it off." Caroline stood up from her chair and took a step before stopping cold. "Nik," she gasped, turning back toward him.

"What?" he asked, standing quickly and rushing to her side. "Are you in pain?"

"I think that 'soon' is going to be sooner than we thought," Caroline said warningly. "You had better send for the doctor, because my water just broke."

* * *

**A/N: **So this chapter is a but shorter, but the next chapter should be pretty decent. Sorry it's been so long since I updated, but my great grandma passed away (not the one that was in the hospital) and I'm just emotionally drained. Thanks for continuing your interest! :)


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: **So, as some of you may know, my grandma (different than the first one in the hospital and the one that just passed away) is in the hospital with pneumonia and MRSA. I went to see her today, and they've had her off sedation since 8:30AM. She looked so good, and they said they might be able to remove the ventilator by Saturday or Sunday, if all continues to go well!

* * *

Klaus had sent the messenger to receive the doctor while Elizabeth ushered Caroline upstairs. When the doctor arrived, neither he nor Elizabeth would let Klaus into the room. He was going insane, pacing up and down the long hallway outside the bedroom, hearing his wife's bloodcurdling screams. He wanted desperately to be in there, supporting her, holding her hand, whatever he could do to help her. He had been pacing the length of the hallway for so long that he was certain there'd be a rut in the floor. He heard Caroline scream once more and then heard a cry he hadn't heard in years. The sound of the baby's cries filled the house, and Klaus knew that there was either a little girl or boy in there, waiting for him.

Finally, the doctor stepped out of the room, holding a blanket-covered bundle in his arms. He smiled at Klaus and handed him the bundle.

"Say hello to your daughter."

Klaus looked down at the tiny, red face and the balled fists of his child. "Daughter," he muttered breathlessly. "She's perfect."

No. He wasn't going to be Mikael. He was going to do his best to make sure his little girl had the best life and the best parents she could have. He and Caroline would give her everything she would ever need and she would be smart, beautiful, kind, and caring. In short, she'd be just like her mother.

Klaus looked up, clearing his throat and blinking rapidly to remove the moisture from his eyes. "How is Caroline?" he asked just as the doctor was going back into the bedroom.

"Very tired, but that's to be expected. She'll need to rest for a few days. Don't let her strain herself," he directed.

Klaus nodded. "Can I see her?"

"Soon."

Soon, it turned out, couldn't have been soon enough, as the baby started to wail just as the doctor gave Klaus the go-ahead. Carefully supporting her head, Klaus brought her into the room and smiled down at Caroline, who looked exhausted yet excited.

"She's beautiful," Klaus said, "just like you."

Caroline gave a tired laugh. "But she has your nose and your lips," she commented, holding her arms out.

Klaus placed the baby in her arms and settled himself down on the bed next to Caroline, careful not to jostle her. "Alice Elizabeth," he stated. "A perfect name for a perfect baby."

"I love you," Caroline murmured as Alice quieted down.

Klaus reached down and kissed her lips. "I love you."

* * *

"It's _your _turn!" Caroline hissed through the darkness.

"I got up last time!" Klaus responded, desperately wishing he could dig a hole into his pillow and remain there. At least he'd get sleep.

"I gave birth!"

Klaus sighed. She had a one-up on him there. Grumbling to himself, he got out of bed and stumbled over to Alice's cradle where she was screaming her head off. "I love you, Alice, but you are so noisy," he chuckled, picking her up. She continued to scream as he handed her to Caroline. "You know, you're the one that has to feed her," he said, "so why do you make me get up?"

"Because I don't feel like it," she answered simply, grinning smugly up at her husband.

Klaus made his way back around to his side of the bed, laying down. He was exhausted. Alice was one month old and this was becoming a nightly occurrence. He loved her with all his heart, but he loved sleep, too. He closed his eyes and rested until Alice had had her fill and then he got up to place her back in her cradle where she fell asleep quickly.

Caroline turned over and Klaus pulled her into his arms. They fell asleep like that, holding one another, both exhausted and happy.

* * *

Elizabeth doted on her granddaughter endlessly, and Klaus enjoyed watching her talk to Alice, telling her about the things she would do with her when she grew up. She'd teach her to cook, to sew, and to sing. It was no secret that both Caroline and her mother had beautiful voices. Klaus, on the other hand, sounded like a dying seal, so he hoped Alice had inherited her singing voice from the Forbes side.

As the months passed, Alice grew more and more, never ceasing to amazing her parents. Klaus knew the first time she smiled would be ingrained in his mind forever.

* * *

"_Your daddy loves horses," laughed Caroline. "Someday, you'll love them, too, and he'll teach you everything you need to know about them. I bet he'll even get you a horse of your own." She was twirling around the room holding Alice when Klaus walked in, his presence unknown to her. He watched with a smile on his face as she talked to their daughter, telling her all about her father's horses. He walked up behind Caroline and peered over her shoulder at four-month-old Alice. _

"_And do you know what sound a horse makes?" Klaus chuckled, looking into Alice's bright blue eyes. She watched him in interest, her small fisted hands reaching out for him. He took her in his arms and whinnied like a horse. And that was when Alice had laughed. Klaus looked up at Caroline with wide eyes, her expression a mirror of his. _

"_Do it again," she urged, watching Alice's face in rapture._

_Again, Klaus whinnied and Alice giggled, her face lighting up with enjoyment._

* * *

Then there was when she started to crawl, and she'd scared Klaus and Caroline half to death.

"_Where's Alice?" Klaus asked absentmindedly when Caroline came into the kitchen, her hands free. _

"_I put her in the living room. I just wanted to come in here and see how you were doing," Caroline replied, resting her head on Klaus's arm. _

_He pulled back and put his arm around her, holding her close to him in the rare moment of quiet. "Dinner should be ready soon. I know you're hungry, love," he laughed, figuring she was only buttering him up because dinner was taking so long._

_She smiled sheepishly up at him. "I'm going to go check on Alice. I'll be right back."_

_She wasn't gone more than a minute when she called out for him, the alarm in her voice telling him this was urgent. He rushed into the room to find Caroline rushing into the corner and scooping up Alice._

"_What's wrong?" he asked, rushing over to make sure Alice was okay._

_Caroline held a hand to her heart. "She scared me half to death! I left her over there," Caroline said, pointing to a spot halfway across the room where a blanket was lying. _

"_She didn't crawl already, did she?" Klaus looked at their eight-month-old, blonde- haired, blue-eyed daughter. _

_Caroline doubted it. "I don't think so," she said, then paused. "But how would she have gotten over there?"_

"_Well, let's try it," Klaus suggested, motioning for Caroline to put Alice back down. She did, and they went to stand on the other side of the room. _

"_Come to daddy," Klaus urged, smiling at his cooing daughter. _

_Sure enough, she began scooting her way toward her parents on her hands and knees. Klaus and Caroline laughed in excitement and pride as Alice neared them. Finally, she was close enough for Klaus to pick her up and he spun her around as she squealed. "We are so proud of you," Klaus said, and Caroline came up beside him and stroked the fluffy blonde curls atop her head._

* * *

Two months later, Klaus and Caroline were putting Alice to bed, Caroline leaning over the crib Klaus had built her. Caroline was humming a wordless lullaby as Klaus rubbed slow circles on her back. Just when it seemed Alice was drifting off to sleep, she kicked the light blanket they had lying on her off and, with slight difficulty, pulled herself up to a standing position.

"Oh my goodness!" Caroline whispered excitedly, kissing the top of Alice's head.

Klaus put on a smile for the moment, and of course he was awed by Alice's development, but inside he was worried.

Finally, they got Alice to lie down and she drifted off to sleep.

When Klaus and Caroline got to their bedroom and put their pajamas on, they lay down in the bed next to one another. Klaus couldn't resist the urge to pull her closer, though, and she curled up next to him.

"Something's wrong," she said, and it was a statement, not a question.

Klaus sighed as he ran his fingers through Caroline's golden hair. "She'll be walking soon, love. She used to be so tiny, so fragile. Where has the time gone? Before I know it, she'll be talking and singing and dancing and riding horses and I don't know if I'm ready for that," he said in a single breath. He immediately felt better now that he'd confessed his fears to Caroline, but the worry wasn't completely gone.

"Oh, Nik," she whispered, reaching up to kiss him lightly. "She will always be our little girl. She's not going to just up and leave. We've got years and years, Nik. She's not even a year old. And so what if it goes by too quickly? That's why we have to savor each and every moment with her, because she's so precious."

It was amazing how a few simple sentences by his very gifted, loving wife could make him feel exponentially better. She was his miracle.

"I love you, Caroline," he breathed, kissing the top of her head. "I don't know what I'd do without you. You're my rock, my friend, my lover, my wife, and I'm thankful every day that I get to see your perfect face. I'm so happy I didn't screw everything up with my behavior when we first met. I would have missed out on this." He gestured to the two of them, lying together. "I would have missed out on our perfect daughter."

Caroline pulled herself closer to Klaus. "Remember, Nik?" she asked. "It was never a choice."

* * *

**A/N: **Wow. Thus comes the end of my favorite fanfiction to date. I hadn't initially planned to have this be the last chapter, but I cut out some stuff, and it just fell into place. I hope you all enjoyed it, and you're all amazing for sticking with me. I cannot get over how many reviews I got for this fic, and each and every one means so much to me. Thank you, from the bottom of my Klaroline-obsessed heart.

Love, always and forever,

Taylor.


End file.
